Männer wie wir
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung Ecki lebt mit seinen Eltern, welche eine Bäckerei betreiben, in Boldrup, einem kleinen Dorf im Münsterland. Er ist seit seiner Kindheit ein begeisterter Fußballer und steht im Tor. In einem entscheidenden Meisterschaftsspiel hält er einen Elfmeter nicht und verhindert so den Aufstieg in die Regionalliga. Die Fans und die Spieler sind zwar enttäuscht, aber es wird trotzdem gefeiert. Ein Teamkollege beobachtet wie Ecki einen anderen Mann auf den Mund küsst und auch gegenüber seinen Eltern outet er sich ein wenig unfreiwillig. Am nächsten Tag wird er unter anderem mit den Worten: „Fußball ist Krieg, und Homos verstehen nichts von Fußball“ aus dem Team geworfen. Aus Trotz, um seine Ehre als Fußballer zu verteidigen und um zu zeigen, dass auch Schwule fußball spielen können, kündigt Ecki dem FC Boldrup innerhalb von 4 Wochen eine Revanche mit einem schwulen Fußballteam an, obwohl er noch gar keine Mannschaft zur Verfügung hat. Also macht er sich auf nach Dortmund, um Mitglieder für sein Team zu finden. Von seiner dort lebenden Schwester Susanne wird er dabei unterstützt. Von den Fans seines Lieblingsclubs Borussia Dortmund erntet er Unverständnis. Spieler findet er dann an Orten wie einem Dönerstand und der Lederbar Stahlrohr Zu den größten Hoffnungen zählen die beiden Brasilianer Ronaldo und Ronaldinho und der eigentlich heterosexuelle Buchhändler Klaus, welcher inkognito mitmachen darf. In Karl, dem ehemaligen Linksaußen des BVB, der seine Fußballkarriere beendete, als ihm ein ähnliches Mißgeschick wie Ecki passierte, findet die Truppe zunächst einen zynischen Skeptiker, der sich dann aber selbst zum Trainer erklärt. In der Zwischenzeit kann Ecki das Herz seines Traumboys Sven gewinnen, der sein erster Freund wird. Nach einem unvermuteten Zusammentreffen der Lattenknaller mit dem FC Boldrup wollen alle das Turnier sausen lassen. Letztendlich gelangen sie aber doch zur Überzeugung beim Spiel anzutreten. Am Anfang des Spiels schaut es für Eckis Team nicht gut aus, aber letztendlich gewinnen sie, indem sie die Homophobie der Boldruper gegen sie selbst einsetzen. english Spoiler warning Ecki lives with his parents who own a bakery in a small German town near Dortmund. Football, the German national pastime, is particularly popular in this heavily industrialized region and Ecki has been an avid and successful player since his childhood days. In a decisive game, he fails to keep a ball and is then evicted from the team, with his mistake being used to cover the real reason—the revelation that he is gay that comes about when he is observed by some of his teammates kissing another man on the mouth. Ecki is defiant and immediately sets out to form his own team and beat his ex-teammates at their game. Meanwhile, he also manages to win the heart of dreamboy Sven (David Rott), who becomes his first boyfriend. Training of the team is done by Karl, an ex-soccer player himself who quit the sport after a defeat similar to Ecki's. When the big day of the game comes, the match starts out badly for Ecki's team, but ultimately they are able to triumph over his old teammates by allowing their homophobia to turn against themselves. français Ecki vit avec ses parents qui possèdent une boulangerie dans une petite ville allemande près de Dortmund. Le football, le passe-temps national allemand, est particulièrement populaire dans cette région fortement industrialisée et Ecki a été un joueur avide et réussi depuis ses jours d'enfance. Dans un jeu décisif, il ne maintient pas une boule et est puis expulsé de l'équipe, avec son erreur étant employée pour couvrir la vraie révélation de raison-le qu'il est gai que vient au sujet de quand il est observé par certains de ses équipiers embrassant un autre homme sur la bouche. Ecki est provoquant et s'est immédiatement mis à former sa propre équipe et à battre ses ex-équipiers à leur jeu. En attendant, il parvient également à gagner le coeur de Sven dreamboy (David Rott), qui va bien à son premier ami. La formation de l'équipe est faite par Karl, un joueur d'ex-football lui-même qui stoppent le sport après une défaite semblable à Ecki. Quand le grand jour du jeu vient, le match part dehors mal pour l'équipe d'Ecki, mais finalement ils peuvent triompher de ses vieux équipiers en permettant à leur homophobie de se retourner contre eux-mêmes. Auszeichnungen / Awards / Prix *'L.A. Outfest' 2005 **Publikumspreis - Hervorragende Erzählung / Audience Award - Outstanding Narrative Feature / Récompense d'assistances - Dispositif narratif exceptionnel: Sherry Horman Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:007.jpg Tommy-76 - 30.11.2006 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **deutscher Artikel **english article Kategorie:2004 Kategorie:Deutschland_-_Germany_-_Allemagne